


I'll be right here, forever and always.

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis baby, baby!, multi chapters, scorpion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year down the line, Happy Quinn-Curtis and Tobias M. Curtis live together in a average sized, lovely apartment. A series of events unfolds slowly, and each changing their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caramel cheese cake and something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion.
> 
> I'm making this story a multi chapter, and I'll continue posting if the reviews are decent!
> 
> -
> 
> Based off "So I can really see Quintis going through something super similar to Julia/Joel on Parenthood (if anyone’s seen that show)  
> I like to think they have a girl as their first - probably not on purpose since let’s face it Happy is not about to have a baby after what her mother went through. It’s a happy-accident and it turns out well. Toby is an overprotective dad, Happy explores the mother-daughter relationship she never had… Plus that dollhouse needs to be thrown in there somehow. I love the idea of them having a girl. Apparently so do the fanfic writers.  
> I can really only see them having one child. Maybe they have complications and it scares them or are just content with their three-person family. But a case or something comes along and they meet an older child, probably a boy, and somehow end up adopting him. He’s faced hardships in the system and Happy relates to it / has a connection with him. Toby wants to have the father-son relationship he never had. The boy takes a looooong time to come around considering he has major trust issues but eventually calls them Mom and Dad. Boom happy family.  
> Like can this please happen or can someone write about it since I love the idea." By @strangeblendoftea on Tumblr
> 
> Was just scrolling through the Quintis tag and I fell in love with this plot. It's amazing. I hope I do this plot justice, honestly, I'm really nervous about posting this. 100% credits to @strangeblendoftea for thinking of this amazing plot.
> 
> -
> 
> Enjoy!

  
It's the third night in a row that Happy has woke up running to the toilet to throw up and after she cleans up she tells a half awake Toby she's craving for something to eat.

"Doc."Happy whispers at his ear.

"Hmm?" Toby responds without opening his eyes.

"I want caramel cheese cake." She says a little shyly.

"Princess, it's 3 in the morning." Toby yawns. "Rain check? A little bit later in morning ?" Happy pouts. Happy Quinn never pouts. Toby stares at her. "You're lucky I love you and you're looking extremely cute right now." Toby mumbles. 

"Thank you, doc." Happy was smiling as she snuggles back under the sheets.

Toby plants a kiss on her forehead, and this night, he intentionally smells her breath. It smells like throw up and toothpaste. Again. Toby crinkles his nose then gets up and throws on a pair of jeans, a grey shirt and of course, his hat. He grabs his wallet and his keys before heading out.  
-

Toby drove around before finding a café that was opened 24/7. "It's the third night in a row that she had woken up and threw up. There's something wrong." Toby thought to himself while waiting for the cashier to return his change.

"9 dollars for a slice of cake? And 7 dollars for a cup of coffee?" Toby mumbled. "What a robbery." He thought. Toby unwillingly paid then sat in his car with his windows rolled down. He was deep in his thoughts suddenly he realises what could be 'wrong' with Happy. "Holy crap." Toby muttered out loud. Toby made a quick trip to a convenient store.

-

"Hey, hap. I have your cheese cake." Toby wakes her up, last night when he didn't wake her up, she ignored him for half the day.

"Yay cheese cake. It's caramel, right?" Happy asks as she grabs the tupperware container from his hands.

"Yes it is, Hap." Toby shifts a little uncomfortably. Happy starts eating her cake and she was all smiles.

"Hey, princess?" Toby calls for her attention. He's sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm?" Was all Happy manages as she's finishing up her cake.

"Can you do me a favour?" Toby asks seriously. Happy looks at him.

"What is it?" She asked looking concerned. Toby hands her a pregnancy test.

"Please Hap, you're showing signs of being pregnant. I would know, I'm a doctor. It can't be your period, you usually don't crave for anything." Toby says slowly, looking at her face. Happy puts down the fork and takes the test from his hands.

"Okay." Was all she said.

-

Sometime passes before Happy steps out of the toilet. "I peed already, doc. Now what?" She asks him, her voice was soft and she sounded nervous.

"Now we wait, Hap." Toby kisses her temple. "Now we wait."


	2. Tears of fears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test has been taken, what the results reveal will affect the both of them forever. Tears fall, hugs and kisses of comfort are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are pretty short, but if I made the entire story in a chapter, I think it'd be way too long.
> 
> The next chapter is done, and just a heads up there may or may not involve misunderstandings from ~this chapter~

Chapter 2a- Hug me tight, don't let go.

Both Happy and Toby were anxious about the results. They were sitting on the bed watching some show about prisoners breaking out from prison. Honestly, neither of them was paying attention to the television. Happy's head was rested on his shoulders, Toby firmly holds Happy's shoulder with one hand and with the other he held her hand.

"Hap, I'm going to check the test now." 

"Okay. " He's a little surprised she doesn't insist on checking it herself. But he could tell she was afraid. He squeezes her hand before letting go.

A minute passes by but it felt like a decade to Happy.

Toby exits the toilet "Hap." He says gently. She looks up at him, her eyes were filled with fear. "I haven't seen it yet, hap. We should do it together."

"Toby, I'm scared. I don't know what to do if I'm pregnant." Toby could see the tears swelling up in her eyes. He walks towards her and hugs her.

"Oh Hap, I love you. I'll be right here for you, always. If you're pregnant, we will find a way to get through the it together. We will figure this out." His voice was calm and reassuring, but he felt just as nervous as she was. Toby was determined to stay strong for the both of them.

"I love you too, doc. Thank you." She manages to say. Toby hugs her tight, he never wants to let go. He just wants to see her smile again. Several minutes pass by. Happy wipes a tear off her cheek.

"I'm ready Toby." She nods at him and he nods back.

Toby takes out a tissue clad used pregnancy test out of a small plastic bag. He slowly unravels it. Happy hold her breath. Toby was sweating. 1 more centimeter before they could see the results. At that moment it felt like time slowed down, everything felt like it was in slow motion.

It's positive. 

They were expecting.

-

Chapter 2b- You don't have to tell me, I know.

Happy cried in Toby's arms. Toby comforted her, telling her everything was going to be alright and that they'd figure it out, he held her hands and kept kissing her on her forehead, her cheeks and her hands. He knew the reason why she was crying wasn't because she didn't want a baby, she does and she is amazing with kids.

But Happy wanted to adopt. It was because of what she and her parents went through that left her emotionally scarred. Her mother died during child birth and her father started drinking after her mother had passed, and after her father put her in to the foster system, he started drinking heavily, and the foster systems were messed up most of the time. Happy didn't want history to repeat itself. Toby fought back his tears thinking about the pain Happy has been through. 

Happy tries to form words but she couldn't, only an almost inaudible croak comes out.

"Shh, it's okay princess. You don't have to tell me, I know. Genius shrink, remember?" Toby says gently, trying to lighten the mood at least a little. "Happy, we will go through this together. I promise. I'll be here for you, no matter what." For the rest of the night he hugged her till she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes two chapters in a day! Woo! Leave reviews please and thank you!


	3. Old news, new minds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and Toby clears the air from misunderstandings and the team is taken by surprise from the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Toby is really sappy in this story but I'm not going to underestimate his love for Happy.

It was 11 in the morning when Toby wakes up, he isn't surprised, they fell asleep around 4 in the morning from exhaustion. Happy was lying next to him and his arm was still around her. Happy's cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes were puffy and she looked exhausted and sad. All Toby wanted to do was take all her pain away, and he couldn't. But he will try his damn hardest to make everything work out.

Toby checks his phone and sees that Walter, Sylvester, Cabe and Paige has each called him a dozen times at least and had left just as many texts. He's a little surprise they didn't try to come over to his house yet. His phone vibrates again, he had received another call. Toby goes to the balcony before answering the call.

"OH MY GOSH I'VE GOT TOBY ON THE LINE" it was Paige's voice. "Toby is everything alright?" Paige asks concerned. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she only started worrying a little under 30 minutes, she probably convinced Walter and Cabe that he and Happy were up all night being "romantic". 

"Yeah-no-I don't know." Toby replies, he sounded tired.

"Hey, hey, Toby what's wrong?" Walter asks. Even with his messed up EQ, Walter could tell when his best friend is not feeling right.

"Kid, you need to tell us what's wrong or we can't help you." Cabe added, his voice fatherly and laced with concern.

"There's a 59% chance that something has went wrong with him and Happy." Sylvester muttered in the background.

"Guys." Toby manages to say. A few seconds pass by. "Happy is pregnant." Paige gasps. Even though Toby couldn't see them, he knew Cabe had his sarcastic "fantastic" look on his face, Sly's jaw was dropped and Walter had a confuse look on is face.

After listening to Toby explain about yesterday and how Happy woke up the past three nights to throw up, Paige told Walter to give Happy and Toby the weekend off. Walter agreed and told Toby to call them if they needed anything. Toby thanked them for listening and understanding before ending the call.

Since Happy was still asleep Toby decided to go buy them lunch. Toby left Happy a note "Will be back very soon, princess." on the vanity table. Toby went all out and bought 2 large pizzas, Thai take away, Chinese take away, a cup of hot chocolate and a bottle of beer. He knew that Happy would be really hungry and he's going to attempt to predict her cravings.

Not too long after, Toby opens the door to their house, he sees Happy sitting on the sofa, watching some show about repairing cars.

"Hey Hap, how are you feeling?" Toby asks sincerely. Toby quickly takes notice a coffee table next to the sofa was somehow split in to half (later he guesses it was probably cut by a chainsaw) and that there was a couple of small holes in the wall. (most likely to be caused by jabbing a screwdriver.) "oh crap she is definitely not okay." Toby tells himself.

"Toby, I don't want to abort our baby." Happy says flatly without looking at him. Toby quickly puts everything on the table quickly then rushes to her.

"Abort? Princess, what are you talking about?" Toby looked confused. "Happy, I want our baby. 

"Last night, I -" she paused looking scared. "I thought you didn't." She almost in tears again. 

"Hormones. Hormones were making her very emotional and making her over think everything. Even though she has low EQ, the hormones will still affect her." Toby silently evaluates in his head.

"Oh Hap, I love you and I love our baby too. When I said that we'll get through it together I meant that I'll be here for you and our baby for the rest of our lives." His tone was truly sincere. He gently kisses her on her forehead. "I told you that I'm going to be here for you, forever and always." Toby pauses for a heartbeat. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Toby hold her hand and she rests her head on his shoulders, they sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, doc?" Happy looked at him.

"What is it, love?"

"I'm hungry for Thai, pizza and chocolate cake." Toby laughs while he opens up the tupperware. 

"I've never been more hungry in my life." Happy muttered as she inhales deeply to smell the food.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be hungry, your hormones and our baby is making you want that." Toby kisses her on the nose before going to the kitchen to get them cutlery. "I didn't buy chocolate cake though. Just give me five minutes to get it." Toby takes his keys and heads for the exit. 

"Not too bad, my predictions were on point except for the cake and of course she would want a desert." Toby thought to himself.

"The beer is mine, Hap. Not a single sip for you, not until after our baby is born." They both knew that Happy knew she is not allowed alcohol but he still mentioned it anyways. After they finished lunch, Toby insisted that they head to a hospital for Happy's medical check up.

"You're a doctor, I don't need to go to a hospital." Happy retorted.

"I'm a doctor but i don't have the equipment to check on how you and our baby is doing, love." Toby laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I've watched the promo for White Out ( at least 2 dozen times) and I can't wait for it!!!


	4. Baby Quinn-Curtis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with 3 parts!
> 
> Time flies by, Happy and Toby will finally be able to tell the gender of the baby.
> 
> Toby is over protective towards Happy's safety and she's having difficulty in labour.
> 
> Baby Quinn-Curtis arrives, but does Happy survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's New Years Eve and 2016 in a few minutes so, I'm posting this chapter just because I'm feeling happy I was supposed to post this on New Years but a few minutes earlier won't hurt.
> 
> Edit: Big shout outs to my best friend who thought of the name "Lyra" (and she also told me it was a constellation) ((ps before I told her the gender she suggested "Toby junior" and I liked the idea of it [but Happy probably wouldn't ] so I decided to put it in the story as well))

Chapter 4a- The two princesses.

5 months later.

"Congratulations Dr Curtis and Mrs Quinn-Curtis, it's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed. The doctor knew them long enough to address them correctly.

"Did you hear that, Hap? We're having a girl." Toby smiled looking at the pictures from the ultrasound, he had one arm wrapped around Happy's shoulder. Toby could already tell that their baby was a girl at first glance of the ultrasound but he decided to let the doctor do her job.

"Sounds good to me, doc." Happy grinned as placed her hand on her belly. "But I would still love our baby even if she was a he."

"Me too, princess." Toby pauses for a second. 

"Now I'm going to have two princesses in my life, and I'm going to love them both as much as I can." Toby tells the doctor. The doctor laughs and congratulated them once more.

-

Chapter 4b- The wait.

Approximately 4 months later.

"What do you mean she can't give natural birth?" Toby asks impatiently.

"Doctor Curtis, I'm just a nurse. I'm just telling you what I've been told." Says an annoyed intern nurse.

"Fucking hell. that's my wife in there. AND SHE IS IN LABOUR. YOU CAN'T JUST PUSH ME OUT OF THE DELIVERY ROOM AND TELL ME SHE HAS COMPLICATIONS. I AM HER HUSBAND AND A DOCTOR, DID YOU GRADUATE FROM HARVARD MEDICAL SCHOOL? I DON'T THINK SO. I KNOW WHAT TO DO MORE THAN ANY OF YOU IDIOTS IN THIS BLOODY HOSPITAL. NONE OF YOU IDIOTS CAN EVEN TELL ME WHAT'S THE PROB-" Toby was frustrated and annoyed. 

Cabe pulled him back and Paige apologies to the nurse and other people passing by on behalf of Toby.

"Alright. Settle down, kid." Cabe warned, Cabe means well. He didn't want Toby to get kicked out. "We're in a hospital."

"Toby, Happy will be fine don't worry." Sylvester tried to comfort Toby.

"She'll be alright, buddy." Walter says.

"Toby, we all care about Happy. But you need to calm down and be strong for her." Paige said in a caring voice. Toby huffs then nods but was still restless and pacing outside the surgery room.

"She'll be alright, Toby. She's a fighter." Patrick reassures Toby. Toby returns him a weak smile but finally relaxes a little.

-

Chapter 4c- Baby Quinn-Curtis and fedoras.

After about an hour a doctor exits the surgery room. "Doctor Curtis?"

"Yes?" Toby would've read the doctor but he had a mask covering his face, gloves covering his hands, plus a doctor's coat that basically hides any movement. But by looking at the doctor's eyes, he looked bored. Whatever news the doctor had, it was probably not new news to him.

"Congratulations to you and your wife. She has given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl via C-section. Weight wise, your daughter is a little under weight compared to most new borns but she is healthy. You have to monitor her diet, make sure she gets sufficient nutrition each day and her weight will catch up soon enough." Toby was crying in tears of joy.

"Thank you, doctor. Can I please see my wife and daughter, please?" Toby begged.

"Of course, room 212A, just down the hall way." The doctor half-heartedly smiled before heading to the opposite direction.

Toby started running towards the room Happy was in followed by the others.

"Happy!" Toby rushed over to her bed and kissed her. "You're alright. Oh thank god. You did good. You had surgery without being sedated to sleep. Oh god Happy Quinn-Curtis."

"Of course I am, doc. I'm Happy freaking Quinn-Curtis, remember?" She grinned. "They are going to send our baby over soon."

"I can't wait to see my little princess." Toby was nervous. 

"And I can't wait to see my grand daughter." Patrick smiles. He squeezes Happy's hand.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, the entire cyclone, even Walter, were saying "aww" and playing with baby Quinn-Curtis and congratulating Happy and Toby on their new born daughter. The presence of baby Quinn-Curtis just brings a smile to everyone's face.

"Both my princesses have tiny hamster hands" was the first thing Toby said when he saw baby Quinn-Curtis. Everyone laughed. Baby Quinn-Curtis had black curly hair like Happy's and hazel eyes which appear to be green eyes under the sun, just like Toby's. The little girl had a visible small frame, just like her mother. Baby Quinn-Curtis looked like a balanced blend of Happy and Toby, she had Happy's nose and smile while her jawline and ears were Toby's.

Toby mentally takes note to make sure that he provides his daughter with all the necessary nutrition for her to gain the necessary weight.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother" Toby muttered. "She's perfect, Hap. She's perfect like you." Happy laughs.

"She is perfect. But she's going to need a name, Toby." Happy reminded. "We can't just call her 'perfect'" Happy joked.

"Comedy is still not your thing, Hap." Toby laughs at his own comeback. "What do you want to call her?" Toby asked. Happy thought for a second.

"Lyra." Happy says suddenly.

"Oh you mean like the constellation?" Sly asked. Happy nods then looks at Toby to see his reaction. Toby unconsciously read in to the reason why Happy wanted to name their baby Lyra, it was because baby Quinn-Curtis was most likely conceived under that constellation on their weekend get away at a beautiful grassy hill, but he decided to keep that to himself. 

"Lyra Quinn-Curtis, it's beautiful Hap." Toby smiles at his wife and daughter. "And for the record, if we had a boy I would have suggested Tobias junior."

"I wouldn't have let you name him that, one Toby is enough." Happy laughs.

"Does she need a middle name?" Paige asks.

"Penelope? Lyra Penelope Quinn-Curtis." Toby asked. "Lyra P. Quinn-Curtis." Toby secretly wanted "P." To stand for 'princess' but he knows that Happy would have been against that idea.

"That sounds good to me." Happy grinned.

"Baby Lyra P. Quinn-Curtis." Toby echoed. "My princess." Toby looks at Happy. "Both my princesses, I'll be here for both of you, forever and always." Toby says in a low promising growl, unheard by anyone.

The day continued with visits from Toby's parents, Chet and his daughter, relatives, and other friends. Toby found a time to sneak out and buy a gift for baby Lyra.

-

"Toby! Where did you go?" Paige asked as he returned. "Your great grand uncle was looking for you!"

"Bought a gift for my daughter." Toby smiles. He kisses Happy and a now sleeping Lyra on their foreheads. "Happy birthday my beautiful daughter." Toby whispers. He pulls out a tiny fedora hat out of a bag and places it on her head. Cabe, Patrick and Paige broke in to fits and laughs hysterically. Sly simply states that he accounted for that to happen but was smiling and Walter smiles at the sight of it.

"Really, Toby? You bought a hat like yours?" But Happy was laughing. Toby quickly snapped a picture on his cellphone.

"She's not the only one I bought a hat for." Toby grins and whips out another. He places it on Happy's head. Happy rolls her eyes but was smiling. Paige offered to help them take a family portrait, and Toby happily obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! Thank you for reading! I would like to wish you all a Happy new year and I hope it's a good year ahead for everyone!


	5. Heartbreaking news.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can't have anymore kids?" Happy asks in a small voice, her jaw clenched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Happy's hormones are back to normal I'm sorry if this chapter makes Happy seem very ooc :( but she does have more EQ in this story because of Toby and Lyra so bear with me. I'll try my best to make her as in character as possible the next few chapters!

At night, everyone bids farewell and promises to visit as soon as possible. Toby was the last to leave, but he only left because the nurses insisted that he should leave and let Happy as well as Lyra rest. Toby unwillingly agrees but he wanted the best for both his princesses. Toby bids them good night and exits the room.

"Doctor Curtis?" A voice asks.

"Hm?" Toby spins around to see a doctor.

"Doctor Rachel, gynaecologist. I need to speak to you about an important matter." The doctor says in a serious voice.

"What is it?" Toby asks curious and he felt slightly fearful. What a confident woman Doctor Rachel was, everything she does gives off the confidence vibe, the way she talked, her hair style and even the way she walked. What ever news she has, it's not good.

"I would advice against having another child soon or at all. You wife had some complications earlier on and had to have a emergency c-section. I fear if she goes in to labour again, she might not make it." The doctor explains with sympathy laced in her voice.

"Oh. I see. Thank you Doctor." Toby says. He was shock and upset. After today, he wanted at least one more child, a boy. He wanted a big family. He was thankful to have his new born but he wanted more children. He was heartbroken. Toby decides to tell her the news to Happy the next day, she's probably too tired and he also needs to think about how he's going to break the news to her.

-

"We can't have anymore kids?" Happy asks in a small voice, her jaw clenched.

"Just not our own, princess. We can always adopt. Or foster. And we would still love them like our own." Toby says gently.

"When I first saw Lyra my life changed, doc. I knew I wanted more kids. I.....I....I love our baby Lyra but I -" she paused. Her low EQ still causes her to trouble expressing herself. She takes a deep breath when finally finds the words to express herself. "I want more kids." Her voice cracked. It doesn't take a genius to know that she was heartbroken.

"Oh Hap." Toby kisses her hands. "I know, Hap. Me too, but I'm not going to risk you." His voice was filled with love and care.

"Can we really adopt?" Happy asks looking at Toby. Toby could tell that she's afraid he doesn't want more kids.

"Of course we can, Hap. I told you that. I promise you, we will adopt or foster or maybe even both." Toby smiled. "Just when Lyra gets a little older."

"When Lyra gets a little older." Happy agreed. "I want to adopt at least one more daughter and a son or two,Toby." She rests her head on his shoulder, finally relaxing a little.

"Sounds good, Hap." Toby kisses her hands again. "I've always wanted a big family." Toby smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a rather long one! So stay tuned! And I'd like to thank everyone who has left comments and kudos!


	6. Time line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time line of events that happens, surrounding Lyra, Happy and Toby as well as the cyclone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really exited for White out, and I'm also pretty hyped for you guys to read chapter 8!

Chapter 6a- Baby Lyra Quinn-Curtis.  
8 months later.

"Mummy, what time is daddy coming home? I miss him!" A young Lyra asks excitedly.

"Soon darling, he's just picking up some groceries." Happy smiled at her young genius daughter. Just like Happy, Lyra could speak in full sentences at the age of 7 months, when the cyclone found out she was a genius as well everyone was excited.

Happy was lost in her thoughts, she reminisce 2 months back, when Lyra had said her first words.

_"Happy, oh god what did I do?" Toby stared at the toaster which had smoke coming out of it._

_"Toby! How did you mess up toast?" Happy ran over after putting Lyra on her high chair. Happy switched off the toaster then examines the toaster. "Hm, the toaster must have just been too old."_

_"Ah, it wasn't my fault then!" Toby was grinning. But the smoke was still coming out of the toaster._

_"Not good."_

_"Yeah, Hap, I know. Not good. But you're the mechanic, at least tell me what to do." Toby pokes the toaster with a wooden spatula._

_"You idiot, that wasn't me." Happy says, sounding excited. Toby gasped and the couple turned around to look at Lyra. The both of the, ran over to her._

_"HAPPY DID YOU HEAR THAT? SHE JUST SAID HER FIRST WORDS!" Toby couldn't contain his excitement._

_"Yes you numbnuts, I did!" Happy was just as excited. Lyra just stared at them with her eyes wide open. She pointed at the toaster._

_"Not good!" Lyra repeated. Happy and Toby turned to look at the direction Lyra was pointing and remembered that the toaster was emitting smoke. They ran over and quickly solved the problem before they got changed to rid the smell of burnt toast off their clothes and rushed over to the garage to tell the cyclone about Lyra's first words._

_"She's still too young for me to pin point her IQ levels and her uh 'specialty' but she might start to show interest in a year or two." Walter said smiling._

_"That's amazing, Lyra is speaking at 6 months. oh my god. Ralph was so quiet as a baby!" Paige was excited._

_"There was a 2 in 4 chance that she is a genius, given that both Happy and Toby are both geniuses." Sylvester quickly stated. He smiled at the little girl. He liked the little girl, just as much as he likes Ralph._

Happy's train of thoughts was interrupted by Toby's voice.

"I'm homeeeee!" Toby said in a singing voice.

"DADDY!" Lyra shouted. Even though she was capable of speaking in full sentences at this young age, her motor skills weren't as great as her speech skills. Lyra could crawl but her steps were still very unstable.

"Hey there my princess." Toby placed the groceries on the countertop before running to carry Lyra from her playpen. Toby planted a kiss on her forehead. Lyra giggled. Happy smiled at the sight of that.

-

Chapter 6b- Happy Birthday and a little wager.

2 years later.

"I bet I got her a better present than you did." Toby smirked.

"Oh yeah? Is that a bet?" Happy challenged.

"You want to bet? It's a bet!" Toby glances at the direction of Lyra's room. "Loser goes down on the winner." Toby says in a hushed voice with a smirk on his face. Happy raised her eyebrows.

"Well then, don't underestimate how much I want you in between my legs." Happy smirked and walked towards Lyra's room. Toby's jaw dropped. Even after all these times, Happy is still full of surprises. And Toby loves it when Happy subtly talks dirty to him. He silently cursed at himself for making the bet because his jeans were getting tighter already.

"Wait for me, Hap!" Toby joined Happy outside Lyra's room door. The two entered and greeted their daughter "Happy Birthday." Toby carried the half asleep Lyra out of her bed.

"Let's go see what mummy and daddy got you." Toby ran to their living room. "Go ahead, Hap. You first." Happy carried a very large wrapped box. Lyra's eyes grew big.

"Can I open it now, mum?" The now wide awake 2 year old asked. Happy and Toby smiled.

"Of course you can!" Happy replied. The little girl ran over to the box and started unwrapping her present.

"IT'S A DOLL HOUSE!" Lyra's eyes were lit up. "Can I wire it please, mum?" The little girl was very exited. Toby's jaw dropped and he stared at Happy. Happy ignored Toby's stare.

"Yes you can, just not right now, darling. We still have to have lunch with your grand dad and the cyclone." Happy laughed. "Baby, this is a VERY special doll house, we can work on it together."

"Happy." Toby whined. "That's not fair! I got that for you years back! And we never worked on it!"

"Daddy gave this to you?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Yes, darling he did. And it's so special, just like you, so I want to work on it with you." Happy kissed Lyra on the forehead. "Happy birthday, darling." Toby huffed. Lyra was all smiles. Happy had easily learnt how to connect with Lyra, Happy and Walter had agreed long ago that they were changing and were capable of having feelings.

Lyra picks up the motorcycle and examines the model. "This motorcycle isn't even a real brand or a real model though." 

"Exactly what I thought when your dad gave it to me." Happy grinned. Lyra giggles and Toby rolls his eyes.

"What a shmockery." Toby grumbled. Happy laughed. "ANYWAYS, here's your gift from daddy." Toby pulled out a box, but not quite as big as Happy's. Lyra ran over and opened her present. She gasped. The box contained a toolbox set and a computer, designed by Walter and Toby himself as well as a books on the human body and a book all about computers and similar technology, how they were built and the history behind it.

"I love the gifts." The little girl beamed she hugged her parents. "Thank you!" Toby kissed Lyra on her nose then told her to bathe and get changed. The little girl obliged. Lyra was a genius, and just like Ralph, having the care, love and support from her parents and other people, she had EQ as well as IQ. Lyra however found it easier to relate to her parents compared to Ralph when he was at her age.

"LYRA BE CAREFUL! DON'T RUN THE BATHROOM'S TILES ARE SLIPPERY!" Toby warns as Lyra runs towards the toilet.

"Okay daddy."

"Over protective." Happy laughs.

"You're one to speak! You are the one giving her self defence lessons!" Toby counters. Happy rolls her eyes.

"So about our little-" Toby paused "wager" he wiggled his eye brows.

"I clearly won." Happy grinned.

"Ah, yes. But whether she loved your gift or mine better, did I really have anything to lose, princess?" Toby smirked and happy rolled her eyes. "Just wait till tonight. I'll have you screaming my name in the matter of minutes, princess," Toby says in a low growl. Happy stifles a moan at the thought of Toby in between her thighs. Toby leans in, pulls Happy closer by her waist and kisses her on the lips. They pull apart.

"With our two year old in the same house? I don't think so, doc." Toby shrugged.

"I got Paige to babysit for a couple of hours." Happy stares at him. "Yeah, I planned the bet it a couple of nights before" Toby grins. Happy bit her lower lip.

"Well then, I can't wait for tonight."

That night, their house was filled with screams and moans. Toby did not disappoint. However their neighbours weren't too happy about their noise levels at 3 in the morning.

-  
Chapter 6c- Lyra and the cyclone

Lyra loves everyone in the cyclone, and everybody loves her just as much.

Grandfather Patrick Quinn.

He smiles at the thought of his granddaughter. He tells everyone how much Lyra is similar to Happy when she was a toddler. He loves his daughter and granddaughter as much as he loves his wife. Ever since he reconnected with Happy, he has cut back on drinking and in time (with the help of Toby as his doctor) he was no longer an alcoholic.

Lyra loves spending time with her grandfather, just talking to him about anything and everything. Most of the time Patrick doesn't understand what she's saying, but he still listens all the same. Lyra and her grandfather loves to work on car parts together, and when deemed unsafe Lyra would stand back and watch her grandfather work away. Sometimes Happy joins in and Toby just sits back and watch them babble about the car or motorcycle that they are working on.

But what Lyra truly loves the most is listening to her grandfather talking to her, he could be talking to her about cars or even about cooking macaroni and she would sit down and give a 100% focus. She especially loves it when he talks about her grandmother during their dating days and about her mother during her childhood (including what Happy has told him) and how her mother and grandfather reconnected after twenty five years.

Grandfather Cabe Gallo.

Though not blood related, Cabe always loved Happy and Toby as if they were his own children and he loves Lyra as if she were his own granddaughter. When the little girl was old enough to walk, he would take her and Ralph out for walks in parks. Out of everyone in the cyclone, Cabe would joke that Lyra is the only one that listens to him.

Lyra adores Cabe, just as much as she adores her grandfather. She likes to listen to the stories of his life, how he met Walter and even the terrible first impression he had of her father. Though Cabe is not a genius nor is he good with machines and technology, the little girl enjoys boxing sessions with Cabe.

The little girl fills the room with laughter after being told that she is a better boxer than Toby was. Lyra (and Ralph) helps fill the void of the grandchildren Cabe never had.

Uncle Sylvester Dodd.

Sylvester always have this soft spot for children, as long as they weren't rolling themselves in sand and eating mud pies. Lyra was just like Ralph to Sylvester. Sylvester enjoys spending time with Lyra and Ralph, talking about SuperFunGuy comics or running random logarithmic equations. Sometimes he takes them to the ice cream shop near by for a treat.

Lyra loves her uncle Dodd. She giggles at him panicking whenever she makes a mess. Sylvester knows she's just being playful and goes along with it. Lyra always helps to clean up the mess she's made after they have a good laugh. Sometimes Lyra closes her eyes when Sylvester talks about Megan and how much Megan would love her, just to try imagine how her Aunt Megan would be like.

Sometimes Lyra steals a pencil or a chalk from Sylvester before leaving the garage and coming back the next day to face Sylvester with his eyebrows raised and his hands on his waist and Sylvester tries hard to maintain an angry expression but always fails and end up bursting in laughter along side Lyra.

Uncle Walter O'Brien.

Kids used makes Walter feel uncomfortable, until he met Ralph and Lyra. Now that Paige is expecting a baby, Walter is trying to adapt to interacting with younger children. Walter isn't sure how to connect with his child if his child doesn't have a high IQ, but he's trying. Lyra isn't a child with high EQ but her EQ as well as Ralph's isn't low because of they were surrounded by people that love and care for them since they were young. Although Walter won't say it out loud, he loves Lyra just as much as he loves Ralph.

Lyra and and her uncle Walter did not click immediately. When she was 2 months old she accidentally barfed over his shoulder everyone else was laughing except for Walter. He only started connecting with her when she started speaking. Walter would talk to Lyra and Ralph about anything related to Maths and Science. Once in a while Lyra would interrupt only to ask questions or to clarify her thoughts.

Lyra feels a little intimidated by Walter, but she looks up to him. Once Toby and Happy flew to Paris for the weekend, they left Lyra with Paige and Walter, last minute Paige was invited to a high school reunion leaving Ralph and Lyra to be taken care of by Walter, they work on a experiment and Lyra leaves Walter a new impression of being a very young genius instead of that 2 month old barfing baby. The three went out to have burgers and milkshakes while discussing about the effect of alcohol on the human brain and body.

Aunt Paige O'Brien.

Paige is used to bringing up a genius kid, but Lyra was different. Lyra is much more talkative and interactive at her young age compared to when Ralph was young, before he was a part of the cyclone, Ralph would prefer to keep to himself. Paige thinks that Lyra definitely had Toby's genes of talking but just like Patrick says, Happy used to be a talkative baby, but just as much as she talks, she listens.

Lyra loves listening to stories about before she was born, everything from how Paige met the cyclone to how Toby proposed to Happy on a cliff when hey thought that they were going to die from dehydration. Sometimes Lyra asks her aunt Paige to help braid her hair and other times, Lyra braids her mum's or her aunt's hair in complicated yet ravishing hairstyles. 

Lyra enjoys cooking, she's the only one in the cyclone who loves cooking. Once the team came back late from a mission, Lyra prepared a 5 start worthy meal with the help of Ralph. "Eggs turn from transparent to white because the protein is denatured by the heat!" "It's simple to prepare lobster, it just basic chemistry!" "Me and Ralph improved the functions of the stove to cook the duck to perfection without burning it's skin!" Paige admits that Lyra and Ralph's cooking is much better than hers (after lecturing them about how dangerous fire was.)

Brother Ralph O'Brien.

Ralph adores Lyra. He's protective of her and he acts like her older brother. Ralph enjoys Lyra's company and he's pretty excited to have a sibling in 7 months, regardless if his sibling was a genius or not, he has confidence to connect with his unborn sibling.

Lyra looks up to Ralph. She's always wished she has another sibling, but sneaking around to find out from medical records and legal documents to only find out her mother couldn't not give birth without putting her life at risk she just accepted the fact that she'll be the only child. 

Lyra and Ralph often spend their time talking about technology and occasionally they would go outside and play in parks with Cabe or Patrick. Ralph and Lyra share their books with each other, then discussing about what they've read.

Daddy Tobias M. Curtis.

Needless to say Toby loves Lyra just as much as he loves Happy. Toby's overprotective and really strict about Lyra's health and safety. Though he does horse around with her everyday, he tells her she isn't allowed to have a boyfriend till she's finished high school. 

Lyra loves her dad and looks up to him very much. She's heard of his backstory and she's proud that he has come so far from his bitter childhood and that he's no longer addicted to gambling. They spend their time playing outdoor activities as well as games on the computer. 

Toby loves reading to Lyra before she sleeps, at night he only reads non-fiction books just so she has space for imagination. Sometimes Lyra still wears a fedora. Just sometimes.

Mummy Happy (freaking) Quinn-Curtis.

Happy loves her daughter, just as much as she loves Toby. Due to her own personal experience, she gives Lyra space to grow. She builds a mother-daughter bond with Lyra that she herself never got to experience. Happy's EQ drastically had increases ever since Lyra was born.

Lyra loves her mum and the fact that her mum is so badass. She knows about all the dangerous things she has done and she's definitely impressed by how brave her mum is. Happy and Lyra likes to spend time talking about machines, rebuilding them and brainstorming on how to improve the functions of the machines.

Lyra learns to be independent just by listening to her mum's life in the foster system. Lyra never asks any questions about her mum's painful childhood or her dad's bitter experiences but somehow she understands the pain.

-

To put it in short, Lyra loves her not-so-little dysfunctional family.

-  
Chapter 6d- Ralphy boy knows.

"I can't find a pattern on what she's interested in." Walter tells Happy.

"I know, Walt. Me too. I think she likes technology the most in general." Happy replies.

"I think she's a good listener." Cabe says while sipping on his coffee.

"I think she's an amazing daughter who doesn't need to be specifically good in a field." Toby says defensively.

"Exactly!" Paige agrees.

"Well other than photographic memory, she has excellent practical and logic skills, she's attentive and good with language, very good with machines and has EQ hobbies like cooking." Ralph says.

"Ralphy boy is the only one who had noticed?" Toby asked a little taken by surprise.

"I suppose so, Uncle Toby. I do spend quite some time with her when you guys are all away on missions." Ralph replies with a smile.

"So high IQ and decent EQ?" Walter asks just to be sure. Ralph nods.

"In theory, it's most likely because she is surrounded by people who understands her since birth " Walter agreed. Everyone was satisfied with his theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's _cliché_ for them to have a genius child, but I think just for this story I kind of need her to be a genius.
> 
> I'm thinking about making a Waige spin off, oh you know me making Paige pregnant and Waige cannon here. But the story will be focused around Walter, Ralph and their unborn non genius son, if anyone is interested in reading it that is.
> 
> I also love Lyra's first words <3


	7. Just talk to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and Toby plans to adopt a child, things might not go their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me reviews on this chapter and the previous one! I love reading them :-)

2 years later.

Happy and Toby tucks Lyra in bed, before heading to their own room. Happy and Toby had an exhausting day, they had to proof that this woman didn't kill her family and that she was framed. The culprit was a boarder line genius with an IQ of 152, making the case a little more complicated.

"Toby?" Happy asks after she steps out of the shower, in Toby's Harvard shirt which reached her mid thighs. Toby looks at her, his mouth opens slightly. Happy slides under the blanket next to Toby.

"Still so hot." He mumbles. Happy blushes. "God. Happy Quinn-Curtis. I love you." Toby plants a kiss on Happy's temple.

"I love you too, doc." Happy smiles.

"What was it, princes?" Toby asks.

"Lyra is already nearly 4 and-" Happy paused for a second. Toby smiles.

"I still remember, princess. The day after Lyra was born. I promised you that we'd adopt once Lyra is older."

"Yeah. Time flies. She's already taking apart our television and laptops and rebuilding them." Happy smiles at the thought of Lyra.

"Princess, let's call the agency tomorrow." Toby smiles sleepily then yawns. He kissed Happy before throwing the blanket over them.

-

Chapter 7b- Not your fault.

3 months later.

"I'm sorry Mister- I mean Doctor Curtis" the agent genuinely felt sorry for Toby.

"It's alright." Toby nodded. It wasn't alright. He promised Happy. And he's trying to keep that promise. But he can't. He shook his head. Toby aimlessly drove around town in attempt to clear his head till it was a about 6pm before he finally decided to head home.

"Happy. I'm sorry." Toby can't look at her. He looks down at his own hands and fiddle with his keys.

"They said no?" She asks, even though she already knew the answer by the look on Toby's face.

"They said our jobs put our lives at too much risk." Toby said. Happy was clearly upset but not as upset as Toby was. She already felt pretty content with one child and her loving husband, who also happens to be a crazy shrink and her best friend.

Happy knew that Toby was blaming himself and was stressed she didn't need him to go back to his old gambling habits, but she trusted him, she knows he would not go back to gambling. He is clean for a little over 6 years, excluding small poker games during New Year's Eve (with Happy or Walter watching over him). Happy was getting better at this whole EQ thing.

"Hey doc, talk to me. Please. Look at me." Toby slowly looks up at Happy. "It's not your fault."

"I made a promise and I can't keep it, oh Happy. I'm so sorry." Toby's frown deepens. Happy pulls him and makes him sit on the sofa, happy sat next to him.

"Toby it isn't your fault." Happy pleaded him to stop blaming himself. Happy kissed him on his lips, a kiss that said what she couldn't put in words, a kiss meaning she was being serious. "You and Lyra, as well as the cyclone and my father is enough for me, I couldn't be more content. I mean it, Toby."

"Okay." Toby says. He felt a little better, knowing that the love of his life wasn't too upset. He could tell she meant it, the kiss was also Happy's way of telling him "I'm okay". "Okay." Toby repeats. Silence filled the room for a minute.

"You know, Lyra is at Paige's for the night." Happy grinned. Toby's eyes shot up.

"What are you implying Mrs Quinn-Curtis?" Toby grinned. Happy straddled Toby. Toby places his hands of either side of her waist.

"I don't know, you're the shrink. Figure it out." Happy says kissing him.

"Oh Happy." Toby moans. "I love you." Toby kisses her back.

"I love you too, Toby. But I love you better with no clothes on right now." Happy says in between their kisses. Toby deepens his kisses and this time Happy moans. Toby swallows her moans. He loves the sounds she makes. Heck, Toby loves everything about her. Toby kisses her neck, both of them knew that there'll be marks all over her next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly 7b almost turned in to smut .-. Almost.


	8. Only because I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "LYRA IS IN DANGER?" Sylvester exclaims in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As usual, I love reading reviews so thank you to everyone that has left a comment or a kudos!

A year later.

"I can't believe it's our daughter's first day of school." Toby shakes his head. Happy chuckles.

"I'm 5 daddy, you got your degree before you were 18! How can I even catch up? I'm so far behind." Lyra was always impressed by the fact her father had a degree before most people even have a driving license.

Toby carries Lyra on to his lap.

"Princess, I don't want you to be pressured to get a degree in anything. If you want to take your time, you can and you should. Heck! Even-"

"Language, Curtis." Happy warns. Toby closes his eyes for half a second while he takes a deep breath, half rolling his eyes.

"As I was saying, even if you want to stop studying after high school, you can!" Toby sweeps a stray hair from her forehead before kissing her forehead.

"Okay, daddy. But I have to go now, Uncle Sylvester says that I should leave the house 46 minutes before school starts to make it on time and still have a few minutes to familiarise myself with the surroundings before school starts.

"Okay, stay safe, princess!"

Lyra hops off Toby's lap and runs towards Happy who lifts her up in to a hug and kisses her on her tiny nose.

"Stay safe, Lyra. Don't forget what I taught you if anyone tries to hurt you."

"I won't mummy!"

Toby hands the little girl her back pack and the little girl jolts out.

"Bye mummy, daddy! I love you! See you later!"

"Well she's exited." Toby says. "I'm glad her EQ is so much better than ours, otherwise school will be though for her."

"Yeah, me too. I love her." Happy sips her coffee, she notices Toby is starting up his laptop. "Toby, what are you doing? And we have to go to work before Walt gets worked up."

"I am uh- doing research" Toby says, not even trying to hide his lie.

"You put a tracking device in the sole of her shoe didn't you?" Happy asks flatly. Toby turns around and gives her a sheepish smile.

"You have to trust her! Besides I already taught her how to protect herself from harm." But she sits down next to Toby anyways.

"There she is!" Toby points at a tiny red dot moving across the map of their street.

Happy scoffed. "Yeah, Toby. Because I don't know how a tracking device software that Walter and I built works." Toby rolls his eyes.

Happy and Toby continues to stare at the screen.

"Wait. Wait. WAIT! It stopped moving! Happy SHE ISN'T MOVING!" Toby was panicking.

"Calm down, there are hundreds of possible reasons why she stopped moving." Happy stares at Toby like he's wearing his pants on his head.

"HOW MANY REASONS ARE THERE FOR HER TO BE GOING AT A SPEED OF 60KMH?" Happy's jaw dropped and looks at the screen.

"Fuck." Happy muttered.

Happy grabbed her motorcycle keys and runs out. Toby quickly locks up and calls Walter.

"Walter. I've sent you the GPS serial number, track it for me and find out where it's going."

"Isn't this the serial number for the gps I specifically built for Lyra's shoe?" Walter questioned.

"LYRA IS IN DANGER?" Sylvester exclaims in the background.

"We don't know yet but I was tracking her, she suddenly stops moving then she starts moving at 60kmh."

"Alright, I'm assuming it's a car, Sly get me visual on it. It's has stopped at a bank, not far from the garage. Cabe and I will go over."

"I'll meet you there."

Toby ends the phone call.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. We should have went with her. I shouldn't have let Lyra convince me to let her go on her own. Crap." Toby mutters out loud while driving. His eyes swelled with tears, imagining all the endless possibilities that could be happening to her.

Toby's phone rings suddenly. "Happy Quinn-Curtis" flashes on his phone screen. He picks it up.

"HAPPY. I called Walt and asked him to track her and he -"

"Toby, I found her." Happy sounded breathless.

"Holyfuckthankgod. Where are you?" Toby ran his rubbed his face with both his hands then ran his fingers through his hair.

Happy tells Toby to meet her in a café near by along with Cabe and Walter. Soon enough, Toby reaches the café. Through the window Toby sees Walter and Cabe who were already both sitting down with coffee mugs in their hands. Then he sees Lyra drinking a cup of hot chocolate sitting next to Happy.

"LYRA PENELOPE QUINN CURTIS YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO." Toby storms in to the café. 

"Settle down, doc." Cabe and Happy said in unison. Toby huffs. He sits down next to Lyra. He cocks his eyebrow. Lyra puts down her mug, leaving a ring of foam from the hot chocolate around her mouth. Toby groans inside, how can he possibly stay mad at his daughter?

"I was so worried." Toby says quietly. Toby's eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm sorry daddy." The little girl apologises sincerely. Toby let's out a long breath.

"What happened?" Toby asks.

"She knew you put a tracking device in her shoe." Walter offers. "When you saw her stop moving, she removed it from her shoe and stuck it under a car. Smart girl." Walter smiles.

"Why..?" Suddenly Toby feels like he has lost all his ability to shrink.

"Over protective. No space." Cabe replies. Toby's jaw dropped and he turns to look at the little girl.

"Just gotta let her do what's she's gonna do, huh?" Toby half smiles at Happy then and his daughter. "I was just-" Toby paused. "I was just really worried for her." He kisses her on her forehead.

"Daddy you don't have to be! I'm careful!" Lyra points out.

"Oh, princess." Toby bear hugs her. "But I'll never not be worried for you. I love you."

"I know, daddy. I'm sorry." The little girl replies.

"Only because I love you, Lyra. Only because I love you." Toby whispers softly. Toby pulls apart from the embrace. "Never scare me again like that."

"I love you too, daddy. I won't. I promise." Lyra sounded sincere.

"Princess, if you're not happy with anything, please just talk to me, Lyra. I promise I'll listen. I'm right here. Daddy will always be right here, we can always talk things through." Toby paused for awhile. "I'm sorry for not trusting you, Lyra."

"It's okay daddy." The little girl smiles. "It's not your fault." The little girl plants a kiss on Toby's cheek leaving the ghost of her hot chocolate foam on it. Happy, Cabe and Walter laughs.

"Oh god you're smart and badass like your mother." Toby says wiping off the foam from his cheek.

"Language, Curtis." Happy warns. "But yes, she is." Happy grins.

"Well, now that this is over, we should head back to the garage." Walter says. Cabe nods in agreement.

"And you have to get back to school, young lady." Cabe says smiling. "I'll drop her off." Toby looked reluctant but nodded. He was determined to give her space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Toby closes his eyes for half a second while he takes a deep breath, half rolling his eyes." I'm trying to describe the look Toby gave Cabe in 2X07 (Crazy Train), when Happy was talking about the major cant issue and Cabe said "Screw that! There's no can't in Scorpion."
> 
> I've watched White Out and I'm NOT okay. It was an amazing episode. I'm a little disappointed that they didn't mention why Happy bought Quincy's book though. But over all I loved it, the Quintis in it was magical.
> 
> Anyways I'm so glad Toby is willing to give up his life for the love of his life, it makes him really seem like the over protective father in a sense.


	9. Albert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He doesn't have a family. We can't just put him back in the foster system, not after what he's been through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Being abused and starved is mentioned*****

2 weeks later.

Happy, Toby, Sylvester, Walter, Paige and Cabe were all at the garage. Lyra, Ralph and Ralph's 3 year old brother, Carl were also at the garage since they were on a school break, with Ralph taking care of the younger two. It was 2 in the morning. They've been working on the case for a week and a half, and finally everything has been settled.

"Kid, you are free now." Cabe told the young 9 year old boy. The kid just stares at his feet.

"He doesn't have a family. We can't just put him back in the foster system, not after what he's been through." Paige exclaimed. Happy winces at the words "foster system" no one notices except for Toby. Instinctively Toby puts his arm around. Toby leans closer to Happy.

"It's okay, Hap." He whispers then plants a soft kiss on her head.

Cabe gets on the phone with homeland's direction and deputy director. Happy pulls Toby to a corner. Walter, Sylvester and Paige brainstorms for the best solution for the kid, Albert.

"Toby, Albert is going to go through shit in the system. He already did and he will till he's 18. He's a genius just like us, so he won't connect with anyone so easily." Happy pauses. "I know what some families can do to kids like him. Toby, I know." Happy says in a whisper. Toby could tell that she was protective over Albert, they barely talked but Happy could relate to Albert and vice versa.

"Happy, I know. But what can we do about it? He isn't 18. He can't escape the system." Toby frowns.

"The drug cartel kidnapped him and to forced him hack in to the security systems at the houses of the victims the of all those people, and the cartel tricks those people in to gang ambushes and kill them for not paying on time. Moreover they forced him to hack banks and they beat him up if he doesn't obey them. Toby. He has been through so much." Happy's eyes were filled with pain.

"I know, Happy." He hugs her. "Wait a minute, Hap." Toby pulls apart. He looks at her smiling. "What if we adopted him?"

"Toby, I would love to have him as our son, but-" she paused. "We still won't be qualified to be in the adoption list." Happy frowned.

"We'll see about that." Toby takes her by her hand and regroups with the others.

-

"He can stay here tonight." Walter nodded at the sleeping Albert. Paige and Sylvester looked at him smiling. "It is efficient. He's asleep and has no where to go." Walter shrugs.

"I have a suggestion." Toby says before Paige and Sylvester can make a remark about Walter's EQ. Everyone look at him. "Happy and I could adopt him." Toby was smiling.

"I think that'd be a great idea!" Paige nodded "I think two is enough for us." Paige looked at the young three year old sleeping boy on the couch then at Walter, smiling. Walter places his hand on Paige's lower back.

"Um guys, 56% chance that Albert will not trust you guys. Given his past and what he had to go through. 44% chance he might trust you guys just because of how you saved him and the fact that he can easily relate to Happy." Sylvester quickly calculated.

"He'll probably have his armour on and his shield up." Toby says. Everyone sneaks a glance at Happy. "But I don't care. He's an amazing kid and it's a risk we're willing to take." Toby says confidently. Happy nodded.

"Well, I'll try to pull some strings and see what I can do." Cabe tells them then takes out his phone.

"Wait." Happy says suddenly. Everyone looks at her. "The final decision should be Albert's."

"Happy's right, Albert needs to trust them." Walter agreed. "I think he'd make a great addition to Scorpion as well." Everyone agreed.

Everybody decided to crash at the garage for the night since it was nearly 3 in the morning. Walter lets Albert sleep on his former bed and pulls out two old mattresses he lets Lyra and Happy share one and Paige, Ralph and Carl share the other.

"What about you, Cabe and Toby?" Paige and Happy asks.

"Couch." Toby grins. "We must let our princesses and prince-" he nods at Ralph "have the best, isn't that right Walter?" Walter chuckles a little then nods. Paige grins while Happy rolls her eyes but everyone knew that she appreciated Toby's actions.


	10. Albert (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***** Being abused and starved is mentioned*****
> 
> "I just need you to tell me if you want to go back or not, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a day! Enjoy!
> 
> ((Originally other than 'Toby Curtis Junior', my friend also suggested 'Albert' so I decided to use the name Albert for my OC.))

Chapter 10a- Midnight Adventures.

Albert quietly analyses the garage. He knew the door would make too much sound so he decided to go to the roof top to look for alternative ways to sneak out. When he got to the roof, he was awestruck by the view from the rooftop, the lights from buildings and the beautiful night sky makes the world seem a little less frightening to the young boy.

"Nice view, right?" Albert jumps at the voice, he turns around and shoots a deathly glare at Toby. Toby shrugs then walks towards the boy. Toby hands him a cup of hot chocolate. The both of them stare at the view, sipping their hot chocolates. A few minutes of silence goes by.

"You know, Happy was just like you."

"No one is like me." Albert spat bitterly. "No one has been through the what I have. Especially not her. How can she be like me? She seems so positive all the time."

"Albert, I said was not is." That caught Albert by surprise. He looked at Toby in confusion.

"When I first met her? She was just like you. She had her walls up high and her shield always up." Toby does not look at Albert.

"Why- how?" Albert was at lost of words. Toby finally turns and look at him.

"She was in the system too." Albert squints.

"How's that possible? Didn't she call her father after the mission?" Albert asks.

"Her mum passed during child birth and her dad hit the bottle. After he thought he couldn't provide her the best, with everything she needed, he dropped her off and the worst part is, he became an alcoholic after losing her." Toby paused as he read Albert. "I managed to pull her file and gave her a picture of her parents and his number. Initially, she shredded the picture."

Albert raised his eyebrow.

"She fixed it later, and visited him. She hid the truth from him for a while, till Christmas. We had to save a young boy from a sink hole and all that young boy wanted was to be with his parents on Christmas. I reminded her that and that's when she came clean to her father."

Albert was surprised, he didn't expect this at all.

"Well, sort of. Her father already knew, though. He was the one who confessed, she was about to bail."

Albert kept quiet and looks at the beautiful scenery in front of him.

"I knew you weren't actually asleep." Toby adds. Toby takes a deep breath. "Albert."

Albert turns his head and looks at Toby.

"What I'm trying to say is, you can't spend your life afraid to connect with people, that's not a way to live. I really want to help you, but you have to agree to get helped. I know you're smart, Albert. You can run away from the system as much as you want. But deep down inside you know they will catch you and send you back each and every time."

Seconds pass by and Albert stares at Toby.

"You'll never understand my pain. You think you do, but you don't. And you think you can be my father?" Albert sneers. "My family ABANDONED ME. They didn't even bother to give me a last name."

Toby stares back at Albert, no doubt Toby is shocked by Albert's response but he knew it's just his walls, he still didn't trust other people, he's just afraid, just like how Happy used to be.

"Okay." Toby says simply then turns away and looks at the scenery, the sun was now rising. Albert looked confused. He wanted to ask what did he mean by "okay"? But Albert kept his question to himself. The two watched the sunrise, the noise from the city and the sound of the birds started to filled their ears.

"Albert." Toby says suddenly. "Before you leave, do me a favor. Just talk to Happy." Toby turns around and walks towards the exit.

Albert stares down at his now empty mug. He doesn't know why, but he thinks he'll talk to Happy.

-

Chapter 10b- An awkward but not really conversation.

"Albert? Uh-" Happy paused. "Toby said you wanted to talk to me." She slowly approached the boy.

"How did he know I was going to agree to talking to you?" Albert asks half annoyed.

"He's a shrink, a pretty annoying one." She stood near the ledge where Albert stood, but there was quite some space between her and Albert.

"And yet you are married to him and you have a baby with him?" Albert asks. He doesn't know why but somehow talking to Happy was easy.

"Yeah. The crazy shrink has his good sides too." Happy grins. They keep quiet for a while before Albert broke the silence.

"How?" Albert asks. Though the question was vague Happy understood his question perfectly.

"Honestly, kid. I never thought I'd be....well, content with life like I am now, moreover get married and definitely never thought I'd get pregnant and have a baby, a child." Happy took a deep breath. "I'm not good with this talking shit."

"Me too." Albert agreed.

"But I'm trying." Happy looks at Albert. "Lyra wasn't planned. But she's one of the best things that has happened to me."

"She's a really smart kid." Albert murmurs. The two of them share another quiet moment.

"Look, I don't know if you want to stay or not but if you do I'd be really elated to be your mother." Happy says quickly avoiding eye contact. The both of them shifts uncomfortably.

"I- I- I- never had a family before and everyone eventually get tired of me." Albert offers a weak smile.

"I used to think like that too, Albert. But I guess I changed." Happy pauses for a few seconds. "Once I was under the care of this couple, they were abusive. They are the reason why I stopped trusting people so easily." Happy says uncomfortably.

"I've never been hurt by them, other than the cartel of course." He laughed a little. "At the worst, I was starved." Albert continued "School is a breeze though, excluding the bullying and the fact that no one would befriend me that is"

"Didn't get bullied in school. After being under the care of the abusive couple, I thought myself how to fight, for self defense." Happy says.

"You know how to fight?" Albert's jaw dropped. 

"And so does Lyra." Happy grinned. Albert was still shocked. "I could teach you some moves if you want." Happy added.

Albert smiles in appreciation.

"Thanks, Mrs. Curtis." Albert mumbled.

Happy cocked her eyebrow.

"One, just call me Happy. Two it's Quinn-Curtis"

"Okay." Albert was impressed by Happy. Maybe she does understand the pain, maybe he isn't the only one.

-

Chapter 10c- Bonding and not.

The next few weeks, Albert spends his time at the garage while Cabe was still making arrangements for him to be safe back at the foster system. Albert bonds with the team easily, especially with Ralph and Lyra.

Happy was teaching Lyra, Ralph and Albert how to improve the functions of a motorcycle engine. Cabe approaches them.

"Hey, kid. Everything is all set, just as you asked, you'll be sent back to the system." Happy's grip on a spanner tightens. Albert's jaw clenched. Toby glances over his book from his desk to watch the scene unfold. Suddenly all everyone was staring at him. Albert shifts uncomfortably. The entire garage remains quiet for a couple of moments.

"He doesn't want it." Toby says, breaking the silence. Everyone turns to look at Toby. "He doesn't want to go back." Cabe turns to look at the young boy.

"I just need you to tell me if you want to go back or not, son." Cabe says fatherly.

Albert looks at Happy then at Toby. He looks at Cabe with a serious expression on his face.

"I want to go back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I know! I really would love to hear your comments on the chapter before posting the next one!
> 
> I'm feeling kind of sad that this story is coming to an end :( I think it will in a chapter or two, depending on the length!
> 
> I really appreciate everyone who has read this story, left a comment or a kudos! Thank you so much! And not to forget @strangeblendoftea on Tumblr for the amazing idea for this story and also for being awesome to talk to!


	11. I don't really know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy. Please. You need to fight your nature, talk to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters up today!

Happy's jaw drops. Toby puts down his book and removes his feet off his desk and sits upright, his eyebrow raised and folds his arms across his chest. Lyra and Ralph shared a frown. Walter looked fairly confused and Paige gasped. Silence filled the garage.

"Alright, kiddo." Cabe nods. "We leave at 8 tomorrow morning, you should get some shut eye."

Albert nodded in response. Happy dropped the spanner she was holding and headed to the rooftop. Toby runs after her.

"Happy."

"Not now, doc." Happy replies flatly.

"Happy. Please talk-"

"I said not now, Toby." Toby could sense equal parts of anger and hurt in her voice.

"Okay." Toby dragged two chairs to a corner of the rooftop and gestured for Happy to sit down. The two of them stare at the sea of lights from buildings. Minutes passed without either of them saying a word, Toby couldn't take it anymore.

"Happy. Please. You need to fight your nature, talk to me." Toby held her hand, rubbing tiny circles on her knuckles.

Happy doesn't look at Toby.

"I just can't believe this kid walked in to our lives, makes us love him and just suddenly walks away."

"You told me that tools don't let you down, people do. But Hap, I'm right here aren't I? Your dad is here, Lyra is here, the entire cyclone is here. And I know it reminds you of the past and how people have let you down, but Hap, we are past that already." He leans in and kisses her on her forehead. Toby pulls her in for a hug. Happy buries her self in his chest and cries her eyes out.

Moments pass by before Happy stops crying. Toby tells her that he's going to get a glass of water before leaving and returning shortly.

"Here, Hap. Drink it." Toby hands her the glass, then takes a gulp of water from his own glass.

"You know, I thought he would have said yes. I mean he clearly likes you even though he doesn't really like me, I actually thought he would have said yes. I just- I don't really know why he said no." Toby says sadly.

"It's not your fault, doc." Happy reminds him.

"I'm the shrink, remember? I'm supposed to know. All his body language said yes." Toby sighs. "I know he has his shield up and all that but-" Toby runs hands through his curly hair. "I really don't know." Toby said frustratedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is ending so soon! But I'm fairly excited to write the Quintis proposal story and the mini Waige spin off!


	12. 8 in the morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chorus of goodbyes filled the room and with that, Albert was gone.

"Kid, are you all set?" Cabe asked the young boy.

"Yes, Mr Gallo." Albert replied with a blank expression on his face.

"Take care, Albert." Paige leans in and kisses his on his forehead and hands him a sweater. Albert smiles awkwardly and nods, he appreciated her hospitality and care over the past few weeks, he just didn't really know how to put it in words. There was a pregnant pause.

"Uh- thank you for everything Mrs- uh Aunt O'Brien." Albert manages to say.

"Good luck out there, Albert." Sylvester says as he hands him some SuperFunGuy comics to read.

"Thank you Uncle Dodd!" Albert smiles down at the comics in his hands. Everyone loves SuperFunGuy comics, everyone.

"No problem." Sylvester smiles at the young genius boy.

Walter shakes Albert's hands and tells him that he is welcomed to come back to Scorpion to work when and if he wants to in the future then bids him goodbye.

Lyra, Ralph, Carl runs down the stairs. Lyra suddenly hugs Albert tight, he's a little taken by surprise. His eyes widen in shock, when he registered what was going on, much to Toby's surprise, Albert reciprocated and hugged Lyra back.

"We'll all miss you very much, Albert but I'll miss you the most. You're like an older brother to me." Lyra whispers so quietly she was only heard by Albert and Toby.

"I'll....miss everyone too." Albert manages to whisper back.

Lyra pulls apart from the embrace and tells him she, Ralph and Carl got Albert something. Ralph and Albert bro fisted then Ralph and Carl handed him a bag containing a couple of books and watch. Lyra hands him a container she built, designed to to keep the food warm and fresh, with 3 slices of pizza inside. 

Carl whispers that he'll miss him and hugs him shyly, Albert hugs him back and replied that he'd miss him too. Albert thanked all of them for the gifts.

Toby nods at Albert, walks a little closer and he bends down to Albert's height. "Stay safe, kiddo. If you need anything." Toby hands him a small 8 X 5 note book containing their phone numbers and a phone. "Just call."

Toby pats him on the shoulder and stands up then turns around , not expecting Albert to say anything.

"Thank you, Toby" 

Toby's eyes widen and he faces the kid, grinning.

"You're welcome."

Happy walks towards Albert and bends down, just like Toby, there was a little less distance compared to the few weeks back on the roof, but there was still distance.

"Hey, uh- Albert. I'm still not good at this talking shi-" Happy suddenly remembers that Lyra (and Paige) was there. Albert laughed when he noticed it too.

"Well you get what I mean, Albert." Happy laughs.

"Yeah I do." Albert smiles.

"Look, if anyone tries to hurt you again you know what to do, go for the nose first and just run as fast as you can." 

Everyone could tell how difficult it was for Happy to say goodbye but Happy really wanted the best for Albert and she knew if she was in his place, she would have said that she wanted to go back as well.

"I know." Albert smiles nods seriously.

"And these are for you." Happy hands him a laptop and a small beaten up wallet with cash in it. "Hide the wallet in the sole of your shoe, use it in case of emergencies."

"Thank you so much." Albert smiled and gave Happy an awkward side hug.

"Alright, let's get movin' kid." Cabe says.

"Good bye, team Scorpion. Thanks for everything." Albert says as he steps out of the garage door.

A chorus of goodbyes filled the room and with that, Albert was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do appreciate comments and reviews on how I can improve my writing or which parts you guys like and all that. Thank you for reading! Chapter 13 (and maybe even 14) is on its way!


	13. The drive and the last goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good bye, team Scorpion. Thanks for everything." _I hear myself say. I wanted to say so much more, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I hear them replying me. I don't look back, if I do I might cry or change my mind. The two things that I almost never did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics for POV thoughts

**Albert's POV**

"Good bye, team Scorpion. Thanks for everything." _I hear myself say. I wanted to say so much more, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I hear them replying me. I don't look back, if I do I might cry or change my mind. The two things that I almost never did._

_The apparent government handler, Mister- Agent- Uncle Cabe Gallo lead me to his fancy looking SUV. The hum of the engine was smooth and beautiful, probably a work of mum- uh- Happy, she isn't my mother, I.....I don't have a Mother._

_I can feel him glancing at me every now and then, through those dark sunglasses of his. But thankfully, he doesn't say anything. The radio is playing some new song that I've never heard of, the lyrics are cringe worthy and stupid, but the tune is designed to be catchy._

_I don't know how to describe this feeling but my heart feels kind of heavy and I think I really miss them. But it's a little too late now. I wish I wasn't determined to prove that guy- Toby wrong. I really wanted to stay but it feels great that I proved a genius who happens to be a Harvard trained behaviorist, wrong. Undeniably, I miss him too. I usually don't laugh at his jokes..... Or at least in front him._

_Lyra, Ralph and Carl. I miss them. Though it was really unusual to interact with Carl. He isn't a genius, he's like Aunt Paige a "normal" but he wasn't like the others, the other people just hurt me or laugh at me. He was nice, it was nice to have a "normal" friend. Lyra and Ralph are amazing. Talking to them is a breeze. Lyra would have been a cool little sister to have. Maybe if only I wasn't so proud._

_Uncle Walter and Sylvester are both-_

"Hey, kid." _I hear Uncle Cabe say. I looked at him._

"This traffic looks like it'll take a while."

_I nodded and offered him a weak smile. I think if I smile he wouldn't think I'm mad or anything. Ugh. Emotions. I still find it difficult to show my emotions, not like I have a lot of them to show._

"Son." _Oh god. More talking. Great. I just want to mope and regret in peace. I turned over and looked at him. Oh those eyes are so intimidating, even through those sunglasses._

"If you ever need anything just call homeland and ask for me, I'm sure you know how to get the details." _He smiles a little._

"Thank you Mister- uh- Uncle Cabe." _He nods then turns back looking at the cars in front of him._

_I bend over and carefully cut open the sole of my shoe with the army knife Uncle Cabe gave me. I stuck in the wallet and mini note book then patched up my shoe. By the time I sit back up, the traffic has cleared and the roads and buildings were looking more and more familiar._

_There's a bitter and sour taste in my mouth. My breaths were short and quick. My body's reaction to fear. I read that in Toby's book. That's my body reacting to something I'm afraid of. I close my eyes for a bit, trying to rid the uneasy feeling swelling up in me. A few minutes go by and it's not working. I grab the laptop and started typing random codes. That worked, pretty well, so well that I almost didn't hear Cabe talking._

"We're here." _Even with my low EQ, I could tell Uncle Cabe sounded sad._

"Okay." _I quickly packed up the laptop._

"It's your last chance to change your mind, son."

_Yes, I change my mind, I want to go back. But nothing came out of my mouth. I found myself shaking my head. I hear myself thanking Cabe and telling him to send my regards to everyone else back in the garage._

_I open the door. I'm surprised Cabe got down too. We walked towards the door. The door swung open. The only kind, nice, understanding person in the system, Sara, greets us._

_She hugged me and said she was glad I was safe. I smiled in response. She was the only one I have been comfortable with before Scorpion._

-

**Sara's POV**

_The government agent, Cabe, bent down and whispered in Albert's ear. Whatever he told him, Albert nodded and smiled._

_Cabe stood and turned to me instructing me that if anything goes south I should call him. He handed me a card with his name and number printed on it. I took it and thanked him for caring for Albert. He smiled._

_Cabe patted Albert on his shoulder and bid him goodbye. Albert weakly replied a goodbye and something about sending regards to "Scorpion"_

**Albert's POV**

_I turn around to see Cabe leaving, he entered the SUV and he waved one more time. I smiled and waved back. His car drove away. Come back, please. I don't want to go back in the system. Why was I so determined to prove Toby wrong? I never hated myself more._

"Come on in, Albert. You have an hour before Sal drops you off at your new home." _Sara was smiling but you could see the sadness in her eyes, she knows the crap us foster kids usually have to put up with. I followed Sara in._

_I thought the drive to hell was bad. Oh how I was_ **wrong.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a hard time with the next few chapters aka the last few chapters, and it's taking so much more longer for me to write than I thought I would take. Sigh.
> 
> But here's a small hint : there will be trigger warnings for the next chapter!
> 
> Do leave reviews and prompts can be dropped off on my Tumblr @/happycurtistobiasquinn ! Thank you guys for reading!


	14. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Abuse is mentioned*****
> 
> -
> 
> I sit on the mattress. I'm not bleeding but I think I might have a mild concussion, my knee is scrapped. When I feel a little better, I examine the room again. They took my back pack as well as my laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to my hometown for a couple of days and didn't get to write or update any stories but here it is!

Albert and Sal walked towards the door of his apparent new "home". 

"Good morning, Mrs. Raven." Sal greeted. 

Albert took one look at her and instantly knew that he didn't like her. "Snarky mean face, well, obviously hidden under that plastic smile of hers." Albert thought to himself.

"This... Is Albert?" Raven asked. Her tone was half annoyed, half disgusted but she still maintained her smile. Even with Albert's low emotional quotient He could tell.

"It sure is! He's a smart kid, he's a little quiet." Sal replied smiling. Sal was nice too, but Albert only saw him when he was on the way to a foster home

They went in the house and signed some papers and talked for a bit while Albert was told to settle in his room. Sal eventually left.

**Albert's POV**

_I unpack, not that I have much but a little more than before. The room was not too bad, small but okay. I hear a knock on the door. And he door opened. There stood a man and Mrs Raven, it was probably her husband._

"He has a laptop." The man said in a dull tone.

"You stole a laptop?" Mrs Raven shrieked accusingly.

"It's mine. I didn't steal it." _It's true. It was given to me._

"A fucking foster kid can afford a laptop?" The man sneered.

"Take it, Stan." Mrs Raven instructed.

_I heard myself screaming for them not to take it._

"DON'T TAKE MY LAPTOP! IT'S MINE!"

_Stan shoved me. He was exceptionally strong for a tall, lanky, skinny guy. I fall down a and I feel pain, my eyes shut by reflex. I think my head hit the corner of the desk, I might be having a concussion. I hear the door slamming shut, then locking._

_I sit on the mattress. I'm not bleeding but I think I might have a mild concussion, my knee is scrapped. When I feel a little better, I examine the room again. They took my back pack as well as my laptop. They didn't take my clothes or my books other than the ones still in my bag and thankfully I took the container of pizzas out of my back pack. After what just happened, I doubt they'd feed me well._

_I counted few minutes pass by before I hear footsteps, and the door swung open. Raven threw my bag on the floor, near my feet._

_"Where did you steal the laptop from?" _God. I hate her voice.__

_"I told you. It was given to me." _Woman. I'm telling the truth.__

_"LIAR!" She screamed._

_"MY MUM GAVE IT TO ME." I yelled back. Wait- did I just say mum?_

"Mum? Your Mother abandoned you when you were 3 months old and she didn't even give you a last name!" She was sneering. She walked towards me and before I could register what was going on I felt a sharp pain in my left cheek. She had slapped me. 

_She turned around and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. I could hear her obnoxiously loud voice telling Stan to sell my laptop and that I only deserved two meals a day for "lying" and "stealing"._

_I replayed the scenes of her slapping me and Stan shoving me in my head over and over. It doesn't take a genius to know I could be dead in a matter of weeks._

_I have to get out of **here.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave reviews and prompts! I'll start working on the promts after this story is finished!


	15. Route to the road of recovery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ********Abuse aftermath **is** mentioned.*********  
>  ********Stravation **is** mentioned.*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr on @/HappyCurtisTobiasQuinn
> 
> Big thanks to everyone that has read this story, left reviews, comments and kudos!

15a- Leaving hell.

Albert hungrily ate the last slice of pizza he had saved from earlier, and drinking the glass of water Stan left him. He didn't touch the single slice of stale bread Stan left him. "Fungus has already grown in the bread, it's just not showing yet, by the time the fungus shows, it's ready to spread its pores. Basic biology." Albert tells himself.

Albert's POV.

_I hear Stan and Raven locking the main door behind them and the sound of their car engine starting 89 seconds later. They left the house. Finally. It's approximately 8.34pm or 8.36pm, I'm not sure, they took my watch._

_I cut open my shoe. Took out the wallet mum gave me and the note book Toby gave me. The wallet contained $200, a paper clip and a hair pin. I'm not sure exactly how but I think I can pick the lock at my window. I pulled off the sheets from my bed and tied it together with the blanket. It's not quiet long enough to reach the bottom from the second story but it'll have to do. Taking my height and my weight in consideration, I'll get minor injuries._

_Picking the lock it difficult. I wish mum had taught me how to pick this kind of lock because it would have been more sufficient and efficient. 8.36 minutes later, I finally manage to unlock the window. I tie one of the sheet to the leg of the wooden bed and threw the slack down, outside the window. I pack up all my things, or what's left of it and threw my bag down._

_I start scaling down the wall, till I reached the end of the make shift rope. The tree is too weak to bear my weight. Okay, I'll just have to drop down, I drew a deep breath and let go then braced myself for impact. Pain shoots up my ankle but with the adrenaline coursing through my veins, the pain didn't feel too bad. A sprain, probably. I need to keep moving before they get back. I grab my bag and started running away as quickly as I could._

-

Chapter 15b- Caramel cheese cake and coffee _(again)_ with a twist.

Toby stares at the wall clock in his living room. 8.15pm. The time goes slowly when your wife and daughter asks you to "go home and don't disturb us." But Toby gives it to them, they've had a rough and emotionally exhausting day. With the Mother and daughter duo working on a car engine for Patrick at least they can temporarily forget about how painful it was to let go of Albert.

A minute passes by.

"Well, okay. Doctor Tobias M. Curtis is not going to waste his time staring at the wall clock waiting for his Wife and daughter to return." Toby proclaimed aloud to himself.

Toby grabs his hat and leaves the house. He walks to the expensive café. He orders a slice of caramel cheese cake and cup of black coffee. He grins, remembering that was what he bought years back the night he made Happy take the pregnancy test.

Toby pays for his purchases and sits down at the table outside of the café. Toby gulps down half of his coffee at once and takes a few bites from the cake. He leans back on his chair then closes his eyes. He tried to figure out why Albert wanted to leave. All his body language indicated that he wanted to stay. His eyes flew open when he stumbled upon the answer. The only possibility was that Albert was trying to prove Toby's theories and body language reading skills wrong. Toby exhaled deeply in frustration and took a long sip of his coffee and finished up the remainder of the cake.

Toby stood up and started to walk back home, thinking to himself, if only he had realised it sooner, maybe he could have had a shot of having a son. Maybe Albert would have stayed. Toby's train of thoughts was disrupted by a sound coming from the ally he had just walked pass. Toby raised his eye brows.

"That was a yelp of pain." He muttered to himself. He quickly turn around and walked in to the ally. He cautiously approached the dumpster, the person making the sound was behind it.

"Argh." The voice groaned.

Toby raised his eyebrows again. That sound, voice, he knew who that was.

"Albert?" Toby says before even seeing him. "Heavy breathing, dilated pupils and slightly shaking it's a mixture of fear, pain after the adrenaline has runner out." Toby thinks to himself.

Albert looks up, his eyes filled with pain then mixed with surprise when he saw Toby.

"Albert, what are you doing here?" Toby asked as he bent down. He takes one look at Albert's ankle.

"You've sprained it, cuts, more like scratches actually, on your arm, probably caused by branches, they aren't too serious but you should get it treated." Toby evaluates then takes notice of the bump on Albert's head and the pink hand mark on his cheek. Toby felt his stomach turn.

"Oh Albert." Toby says softly, his eyes filled with pain.

Albert groans again.

"You might have a concussion, you probably probably do." Toby muttered then very carefully carried Albert.

"What are you doing?" Albert's eyes widen in shock.

"Getting you to the hospital. It's never good to have a concussion, a sprained ankle, cuts and to be hungry all at the same time."

Albert's body slackens Toby's as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not watched the new episode yet and it's driving me nuts :(


	16. The hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cyclone is informed that Albert is admitted to the hospital. Walter gets angry when he sees Happy break down, and you do not want to mess with someone that could destroy you online in less than an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this chapter will end on a good note!

Chapter 16 a- Broken hearts.  
After explaining what he knew about Albert's injuries to the doctors and nurses, Toby quickly takes out his phone.

 _"Meet me at the hospital asap, waiting room 31A. Albert is here. Will explain later. Don't worry too much."_ Toby sends to the cyclone's group chat.

Happy, Walter, Sylvester, Paige and Cabe rushed to the hospital, while Ralph, Lyra and Carl stayed at the garage. Happy was the first to burst in and locate Toby.

The look on Happy's eyes broke Toby's heart. The pure worry and pain could be seen in her eyes, but reading her body language he decided it was for the best he just explains what had happened.

"He has a mild concussion, probably caused by hitting the edge of a chair or a table with force, a sprained ankle, he's closed to starved and probably has low sugar levels and the cuts on his arm needs be treated, as well as the mark on his face." Toby explained quickly.

"How did you find him?" Walter asked feeling puzzled, but his genius brain was still working to find an answer.

Everyone sat down and listened to Toby's explanation.

"So...he was abused and he escaped?" Paige asked quietly.

"Possibly." Walter nodded.

"97% chance what Paige said is true." Sylvester confirmed. Toby licked his lips nervously.

"Judging by the uh- concussion he was probably pushed, most likely by a man with that force and the slap was most likely to be from a woman, his foster mother, the size of the hand and the light but visible pedicured nail marks." Toby told them.

Sylvester closed his eyes trying not to imagine what Albert had to go through. Cabe shook his head. Walter wore an annoyed and angered expression on his face. Paige gasped. The was a pregnant pause.

"Unless of course, the man was forced to do a pedicure." Toby tries to lighten the mood.

Walter raised his eyebrow and Toby puts both his hands up in defeat.

"Oh, uh- how bout the sprain?" Paige asked curiously.

"Probably injured himself while trying to escape same goes for the cuts, more like scratches actually." Toby wrapped his arm around a surprisingly silent Happy. Toby kisses her on her head.

"Oh god." Paige muttered.

"We need to report this." Cabe told them then immediately got on his phone.

"I'm going to check on the kids." Paige mutters taking out her phone.

Toby pulls Happy in to a hug, knowing she's thinking about her own past as well as Albert's safety. Happy didn't know why but involuntarily tears started falling. She wanted to scream and shout but she couldn't find her voice.

"They can't just send kids in to homes that aren't safe." Happy sobbed in to Toby's chest. "They can't, Toby. They can't."

Toby could feel his own eyes swelling with tears. The only other time she has ever broken down like this was when they found out she was pregnant.

"Oh, Princess. It's okay now. It'll all be okay now. I promise." Toby hugs her tighter.

Walter stares at Happy. He has never seen his best friend, his capable, smart and all around amazing younger "sister", break down like this.

"Sly, hack in to their files." Walter instructed angrily. "Find out everything you can about them all the evidence of them abusing Albert and probably other children."

"Are we going to sue them?" Sly asked.

"We don't need to. All the evidence gathered can and will send them straight to jail." Walter's tone sounded like he was ready to kill.

-

Chapter 16 b- Anger of love.

It only takes two minutes before Sylvester hacks in to Alberts so called foster parents' files.

"Yes, they have abused 17 other children before." Sly's eyes widen in shock and gasps.

"What did you just read, Sly?" Toby runs over to Sly and reads the information on the laptop. "What the fuck."

"Toby?" Happy questions while walking over to Sly. Walter joins her.

"So that's how it is huh?" Walter says, trying hard to control his raging temper. "They hurt their own children too?" Walter grabs his own laptop.

"Sly hack in to their bank accounts, donate everything to foster systems. I'll send the information to and have homeland arrest them. I will go online and fucking destroy them."

"Walter." Cabe says softly. Walter looks up from his laptop. "We will arrest them but kid, don't do hack in to their bank accounts. With that evidence, there's no way they can bail for jail-"

"They'll be sentenced for life and will be canned." Sly adds.

"Exactly." Cabe nods. Walter purses his lips.

"Happy, It's your call." Walter stares at her.

"I..." She glances at Toby.

"Happy, it's... Up to you." Toby swallows.

As much as she felt the pain for Albert, the 17 other children and two of which are Stan and Raven's own flesh and blood, she didn't want any more people to get hurt, or maybe it has just been an emotionally exhausting day.

"Destroying them online is illogical, since they'll be sentenced to life in prison, not much will affect them." Happy says quietly.

"Okay." Walter puts his laptop aside.

"Just make sure they can't pay to bail and that they will serve for life." Happy adds. Walter nods and Sly starts sending the files to get Stan and Raven arrested.

Chapter 16 c - Son

About another 30 minutes pass by before a nurse approaches them.

"Um, Doctor Curtis?" A nurse asked.

"Yes?"

"We've finished patching up your son-" Toby's eyes widen in response. "He's, fine. We gave him some cream for his cheek, the scratches on his arm as well as the bruise on his temple. The sprain on his ankle should be healing up nicely soon."

Happy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Sylvester smiles 

"Thank you, nurse." Paige smiled. 

"Wait, wait, wait." Toby stammered.

Everyone turned to him.

"You said....son?"

"Um, yes." The nurse replied looking confused. Toby's jaw dropped.

"Bod language suggests that Albert told her I was his father." Toby tells Happy excitedly. Happy's mouth opens a little.

"He....did?" Happy says awestruck.

Toby and Happy looked at the nurse for confirmation.

The nurse smiled and nodded.

"He told me all bout how you saved him." The nurse added.

Toby's eyes filled with tears of joy and pulled Happy in for an embrace. Paige smiles. 

"Oh hap."

"I know, doc." Happy replies, grinning.

"Can we uh- visit him?" Sylvester asks the nurse.

"Of course! But we want to keep him here for more check ups in the morning before discharging him." The nurse informs them.

Toby holds Happy's hand and practically drags her to Albert's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mini hiatus, I'm still really scared for my exam results to be released. But anyways I hope yalls enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I intend on making Happy abit ooc from the hormones, plus she's developed EQ over time, since she's lowered her shield. As for Toby, in the next few chapters he's a little bit more, er- "mature" on certain levels.
> 
> I always appreciate comments on how I can improve my writing or ideas for my next fic, so feel free to leave a comment! Reviews give me the will power to continue my fan fictions :')


End file.
